Icy and Unlucky
by The White Prince
Summary: The Guardians thought Pitch was no longer a threat, but The Nightmare King has been growing stronger and more sadistic with each passing day. Now the Guardians must defeat Pitch again and a new puppeteer manipulating everyone for his own agenda.
1. Beautiful Nightmare

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS.**** SO THIS IS MY FIRST ROTG FANFIC. LIKE MOST PEOPLE I SAW THE MOVIE AND JUST THOUGHT: HELL YES! SO HERE I AM. PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE THIS. SO IF YOU LIKE THIS THEN PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY THIS WAS ACCEDENTLY DELETED. **

**REVIEW!**

It was pathetic. Simply and utterly pathetic. The Boogeyman. The Nightmare King. Pitch Black reduced to…this.

He wandered the empty streets, not alone, for he could still hear the clippity clop of his own fear following him. The black sand sculpted horses would never cease their mission, a mission that Fear Itself had called upon them to do. Stalk and bring about fear to their creator. They were created, destined, designed even to warp the innocent and carefree personas of children around the world into dark, depressed creature forever afraid of what lurks underneath their beds and in their closets. However, when the children weren't afraid, weren't terrified of their sandy black manes and golden eyes, then the Nightmares simply disappeared. The nightmares and the fear in which they inspire turn into sweet dreams and pathetic hope. Pitch's fists curled as his own Nightmares turned on him, feeding on his own fear rather than the fear of the children of the world. The ultimate betrayal. The Boogeyman's fear turned into an unstoppable weapon of his own demise.

Well, that's not _technically_ true. Pitch's downfall was a group effort on the Guardians part. They all inspired the children to conquer the fear set in their hearts from birth and weaken The Nightmare King just enough to crush him. Pitch ground his teeth together as the Guardians entered his mind. Even in his own decrepit imagination, the Guardians radiated all the things they represented on Earth. Hope, wonder, dreams, memories, and…_fun_.

That fun was Jack Frost. Jack FUCKING Frost. He was…disappointing. Pitch had long fed off his fear of being alone for more than a few decades, and he come to…enjoy that particular snack. It was sad really seeing such a broken and solitary boy overcome his fear. Pitch nearly cried at the thought of his lost meal. All Jack need was a snot nosed brat to saw his name a few times and suddenly the spirit is bigger than North himself…literally.

But Pitch knew, like he always knows, that deep down in his ice encrusted heart lives a small touch of fear. Just a touch was all it took to overcome every rational sense and undo all that anyone's every worked for…this Pitch knew very well. The only problem was that Jack's fear was new and relatively underdeveloped. Fear is always better once it has had time to feaster and grow. All it took was time. But Pitch didn't have time. One day and one child was all it too put an end to the centuries he spent planning, coordinating, and corrupting. Pitch's golden yellow eyes narrowed as he sucked in an unnecessary breath, in a vain effort to calm his swirling thoughts of his second defeat at the hands of the Guardians.

Above him a street light flickered, uncertainly as if it was trying decided whether or not to say on. Pitch raised his hand and concentrated on the light, trying to snuff it out. It was a simple trick really, one that he could have done without even trying when he had his full power. But now? Nothing. As a matter of fact the light stopped flickering and seemed to glow brighter. Pitch let out a growl and angrily walked out from under the street light and down the sidewalk, not even caring a rather drunk couple stumbled right through him.

Pitch tensed as his Nightmares hooves seemed to speed up, the sound sending dark vibrations into his own blacken soul. His breath quickened as he rounded the corner. The hooves becoming louder as they neared their destination. Pitch turned his head as his eyes darted from left to right, trying to locate the sandy mares. But the Nightmares camouflaged perfectly into the background of the sleepy town, with a cloudy, starless night. The only light was from dim streetlights on the sidewalk. More hooves beat against the pavement behind and in front of him. Helpless the Nightmare King pressed himself against one of two tables standing guard at an obnoxiously quaint café. His grey hands gripped the silver metal of the small table as his long fingers rested on the glass. The glass of the table itself cracked as The Boogeyman's Nightmares closed in on him.

Beads of hot sweat dripped from Pitch's brow as a loud whiney escaped the mouth of a Nightmare. It echoed around him and made The Boogeyman dry heave at the sound of his impending doom. His grey fingers clenched the table harder as yellow eyes screwed themselves shut as the clippity clopping mares were upon him. With one final whiney the Nightmare King knew they were there, ready to use and abuse his body, psyche, and soul as they were taught…by him. With that thought implanted in his mind, Pitch's hand clenched sending a new spider web of cracks causing it to shatter. The broken glass crashed onto the cement sidewalk along with a half empty napkin dispenser and a glass salt shaker, which shattered as well. Pitch refused to open his eyes. He knew he was pathetic, but for the time being it was the furthest thing from his mind. All he wanted was for the Nightmares to just get it over with.

Then it stopped. No warning. No last whiney from the mares. Nothing. There was just silence. Pitch's breath lessened, but he refused to open his eyes, still clutching the broken table like a child cradling their teddy bear during a storm. A moment passes, then another, and another. Finally Pitch opened his eyes and surveyed the scene around him. It was nothing special. The same town. The same lights. Just no Nightmares. Slowly Pitch looked to the sides as he slowly released his grasp. Free from the table he took a cautionary step forward, then another.

Pitch was confused. His Nightmares never, NEVER, leave. They couldn't. Only when fear is replaced by hope and joy could a Nightmare be truly vanquished and, at the moment, Pitch was anything but. Slowly Pitch turned around; fully expecting to come face to face with the large, black horse, he had come to accept as his own fear. Instead he was staring at the front window of a café. The window's blinds were pulled, but between the blinds and the window was a mirror. Confused The Boogeyman glanced up at the café's name as if it would explain the mirror.

_The Looking Glass Café _

Pitch turned towards the mirror and examined himself. He looked…broken…beaten down even. His graying skin was no longer healthy, but beginning to pale and spot in some places. His glossy black hairy was now greasy and haphazardly spiked. His grey lips were chapped and his eyes…his eyes were filled with something. Not just fear, but dread as well. The two emotions co-existed in The Nightmare King's yellow orbs and his shoulders hunched, he looked…pathetic. Not even worth of feasting on fear or even uncertainty. He was nothing. He was as he felt…worthless.

With these thoughts in his head pitch tore his head from the mirror and intended to make the long trek back to his lair. His eyes meet the pile of glass and salt. The table was broken into what seemed like millions of pieces, some so tiny that they could barley be seen with the naked eye. The salt grains were even smaller. However, Pitch's yellow eyes grew wide as the tiny grains…rose. At first he thought it was his imagination, but soon the tiny grains were floating mere inches off the ground. A gentle breeze brushed past The Boogeyman, but it barley caused the grains to budge. In an instant the grains crashed together, the white particles colliding and attacking each other, multiplying and taking shape as they did so. The white salt grew and morphed and then dispersed with a ripple, sending salt into Pitch's mouth. He gagged as the salt touched his tongue. In one hack, Pitch spat out the salt, leaving only a bad after taste in his mouth. The phlegm and salt landed at someone's foot who let out a small laugh.

"What did you do? Deep throat a ten incher?" A voice asked sarcastically. Pitch's eyes looked up at the voice's owner.

Standing in the middle of the glass was a boy. He was about seventeen at best with black hair that blend into majestic purple then into silver. His lips were full and had two black snake bite piercings below them. His eyes were a royal blue. Underneath his left eye was a black glittery tattoo that, unknown to Pitch, was inspired from _A Clockwork Orange_. His skin was pale. Not pale like Jack Frost, but an unhealthy corpse like pale. He wore a black graphic tee shirt with splotches of illegible sliver scrawl on it and black skinny jeans held up by a rainbow belt. His feet were covered in black shoes studded with silver spikes. His nails were painted black and silver, each color alternating on a finger. Around his neck was a necklace of an upside-down horseshoe and a black messenger bag was slung over his shoulder. The boy smiled a Pitch.

"Well" He asked tapping his foot impatiently. The Boogeyman only stared, opened mouthed. The boy rolled his eyes and slide gracefully into the iron chair of the other table.

"Aren't you going to sit down" He asked a coy smile playing on his lips. The Boogeyman made no move. He just stared at the boy who had just made an overly dramatic entrance. The boy studied Pitch's face before huffing in annoyance.

"Pity, I thought The Boogeyman would be scarier" He said, mock disappointment coating his words. Pitch's eye twitched at this. How dare…this…this stranger mock him! He was Pitch Black. The Boogeyman. The Nightmare King! He was and forever shall be the scariest thing to walk the face of this Earth and any other.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected much from someone who has the word 'boogie' in his title. It just makes people think of snot and disco." He said examining his nails with faint interest. "Neither of them are very scary…well disco maybe. I mean bell bottoms…really?"

Pitch's teeth ground together, enamel grinding away as the stranger spoke mockery to The Boogeyman.

"But it could be worse, you could be named North West or Blue Ivy. Now those are some awful names, but yours is right up there" The stranger gave Pitch a once over, observing him from head to toe. "Actually seeing you in person it's no wonder the Guardians kicked your ass." The stranger pushed. Deep within him The Nightmare King felt something twinge in his black heart. A new emotion bubbled within him and the boy's words, not fear, but anger. Pure unsheltered anger, aimed only at the stranger who had the audacity to tease The Nightmare King.

"I AM PITCH BLACK." He roared. "I AM FEAR ITSELF AND NO GUARDIAN SHALL EVER, EVER DEFEAT ME"

The boy smirked, mentally patting himself on the back for striking Pitch's last nerve. "Then why did they?"

Pitch's yellow eyes narrowed at the boy, before his vision was blinded by rage. In an instant Pitch let out a war cry that would rival an armies and lunged at the boy. The stranger's royal blue eyes…flashed. It was brief, but it was noticeable to anyone who looked. It was almost like light bounced off them, creating a shimmer that lasted only a second.

The next thing that Pitch realized was the fact he was face down on the concrete. His nose and general face throbbed as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just occurred.

"Calm down, seriously you have a shorter fuse then a fat chick on her period." The boy replied in a bored tone. Pitch's eyes rose to the boy, who in turn gestured to the other iron chair across from him. Sighing the Boogeyman rose to his full height, towering over the boy. The pair stood and sat respectfully and stared at each other, neither willing to succumb to their opponents gaze. Finally Pitch was the one who spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked. The boy smirked grew.

"Not important, but what is important is that I am here to offer my assistance"

"And what could you do" The Boogeyman questioned his tone as if he were talking to a child.

"More then you know, now why don't you have a seat and we can have a nice long chat about it" The stranger persisted. Pitch scoffed and broke eye contact.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I don't need any help" He said, letting his arrogance bleed into his voice.

"Dude, you went up against a guy who is literally made of sand, a chick who practically wets herself at a piece of a child's skull, an Aussie furry, a teenager whose most powerful weapon is ice, and a guy who's so fat he makes Nicki Minaj's ass look like a fucking toothpick and still epically failed…you need my help" The boy said nonchalantly. When Pitch didn't respond he kept going.

"It literally took you a thousand years to make sand black and kill the Sandman, only for it to be undone by a child and a boy with a cold"

The moments ticked by as Pitch took the boys words into consideration. True all his planning had been undone by a single child and Jack Frost, but what this boy was forgetting was that he, Pitch Black, was forever just as fear is. He had eternity to develop a new plan. Pitch thought back to the Dark Ages, oh the glorious Dark Ages where he reined supreme, to now where he was nothing but a child's bed time story. Pitch glanced at the boy who filed his nails, looking bored.

"_Let's see how this plays out"_ Pitch thought as he slowly lowered himself into the chair across from the boy.

"Glad you saw it my way" The stranger said as he put his nail file away in his messenger bag. He reached across the table and grasped the salt shaker. He unscrewed the top and poured the contents on the glass table, the white grains spreading across the glass in waves. Slowly the boy traced delicate patterns in the grains with his finger.

"You get your power from fear right?" He asked The Boogeyman after a minute of total silence. Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. Everyone knows that" The boy nodded.

"Your plan wasn't bad, it just had a lot of holes" The stranger said. Pitch snorted.

"Like what?"

"You corrupted something. You put all your faith in the Sandman's dream sand rather than your own natural abilities. You failed to realize that anything that's corrupted can be fixed." Pitch opened his mouth to speak, but the boy cut him off.

"And the whole making horses thing? I get it nightmares, but you could have done so much more if you hadn't put all your faith in a bad pun"

"And I suppose you could do any better" Pitch growled at him. The boy ignored him and kept talking.

"You have so much potential; you just put all your faith in the nightmares of children rather than the glaring obvious power source you could have used."

"And what pray tell is that" Pitch spat out.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Fear"

Pitch opened his mouth to argue. To claim he did, using the fear of the children's nightmares to fuel his own powers and Nightmares to destroy the pathetic Guardians, but once again the boy just kept talking.

"Not just the fear of the nightmares. You can feed off more fear then what a simple bad dream can cause."

Now The Nightmare King was interested. He leaned forward and asked. "Like what."

"Imagine the fear of children everywhere. Feeding off the fear of what lives under their beds, of what their parents say, of being alone in this big bad world" The boys lips drew upward into a twisted smile that could only be described as sadistic as he stood up and walked slowly around the table to stand behind the Nightmare King, slowly drawing his hand across his shoulder. "But why stop there, imagine the fear that the adults could produce. Is the mortgage late? Is my wife happy? Will my children walk in and see us together? You could suck it all in and make them afraid. And soon not only children will fear what hides under their beds." The boy purred.

Pitch felt an iron ball of pure joy form in his gut, a warm feeling coursed through his veins as a feeling a pure bliss that could only be described as orgasmic enveloped his every thought.

"And imagine, the power you could get if you could feed off the fear of the most powerful being in existence" The boy said, putting a cherry on top of the delicious tale he spun.

"The Guardians?" Pitch questioned. The boy shook his head as his eyes darted up to the sky. Pitch turned his head as well, just in time to see the dark grey clouds part revealing the bright nearly full moon.

"His" The boy hissed in his ear.

Pitch mouth just watered at the mere thought at taking his fill at The Man in the Moon's fear. The stranger walked back in front of The Boogeyman.

"Think about it, but for now-" The boy swung his messenger bag around his shoulder and smiled. "Here's a little…parting gift." His eyes flashed once more and in an instant the sound of screeching tires filled Pitch's ears.

In a moment Pitch turned his head towards the street to see two cars collide with each other. Both vehicles let out horrible bone withering crunches, the sound of metal bending in ways it was not meant to. Glass shattered, air bags deployed, and tires screeched as the two cars dove deeper and deeper into their opponent as if trying to overpower one another. Pitch's mouth hung open as he watch the spectacle before him, his own gut writhed at the sight at the twisted metallic carnage before him. He turned his eyes to the boy, who wore only a small smirk.

"W-who are you" Pitch stuttered out. The boy rolled his eyes.

"Just a spot of bad luck" He replied in a painfully fake British accent. The boy leaped backwards, his entire body engulfed in a majestic purple before being hurled backwards threw the glass window, not even shattering it, and into the mirror. The mirror instantly sprouted millions of long spider web cracks in its clear surface before exploding.

Pitch just stood there, rooted to his seat in the cold iron chair. He stared at the wreckage, opened mouthed. He watched as medics, police, fire trucks emerge from the darkness and surround the scene with artificial lights and noise. Pitch could practically smell their fear. Fear for the people inside mostly, but as the iron scrap was pulled away an entirely new sense of fear engulfed his senses. It sent warm ripples up his spine as he through his head back and moaning in pleasure. His golden eyes surveyed the scene looking for a source, until one of the fireman withdrew a girl from the wreckage. She couldn't have been more than five, with her long blond hair in two pigtails on either side of her head. She had a large cut on her forehead that gushed crimson blood, but was fine otherwise.

Pitch practically inhaled her fear. Where was Mommy? Daddy? Her brother? She was so scared of the lights and all the people around her she just wanted her parents. It was the best fear he had experienced in a long, long time.

The Boogeyman's eyes looked back to the spot where the boy sat and his eyes found the salt pile he was playing in, which now clearly displayed the message.

_With Love,_

_Jynx Thirteen_

Behind him, his Nightmare's hooves began to beat against the concrete once more, but this time Pitch Black wasn't afraid...not any more. And never again.


	2. Jinx

**A/N I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC.**

The following weeks after meeting the mysterious boy, now known to Pitch as Jynx Thirteen, were…interesting to say the least. After the encounter Pitch began his search. Not for Jynx, but for Fear. Not just a child's fear of what hides underneath their beds, no. Pitch was searching for a fear that could literally paralyze a child, a fear so sweet and delicious that only a handful of children in the entire world could have felt. The girl was a nice start, but as time wore on Pitch became consumed with the new fear. He tried to hold it in his senses, to remember it as he warped the Sandman's dreams into his own personal Nightmares, but within a few days the mere memory of the girl's utter _panic_, her _terror_, her _fear_, just wasn't enough for The Boogeyman. Pitch became obsessed with the new fear. He still corrupted children's dreams, old habits die hard, but the pleasure of seeing, of feeling, the children wriggle and writhe in their dreams just wasn't enough for him anymore.

So with each passing day, The Nightmare Kings greed grew steadily until he and his Nightmares began to scatter the globe searching every city, every town, and every street for the orgasmic fear that Pitch has grown addicted to. It was hard, finding a child that had experienced the fear that the girl had. So, Pitch did the only thing he could…he made them. Pitch _made_ the children experience the fear in their nightmares of being all alone with no parents, no idea what was going on. Pitch conjured images of horrific abuse, of neglect, of death and destruction that made bile rise in the throats of even the bravest men. He made the children feel helpless, feel worthless, feel pathetic while Pitch greedily drank it up with a smile on his face.

Technically the fear Pitch inhaled wasn't as good as when he first experienced it, seeing as the children experienced it in their dreams and not in reality, but Pitch's powers were still weakened and could only extend so far into reality. But Pitch sucked it up and kept creating the Nightmares at a slow rate, as to not alert the pesky Guardians to his feeding time.

For a few weeks things were looking up for The Boogeyman. Children started to fear him again, and in a few instances in which he gave the child what he now liked to call New Fear, the parents as well. The parents began to worry about their little sons and daughters. The nightmares they experienced scared their parents as they rambled about them the next morning. Parents couldn't comprehend where their sweet innocent child had gotten such violent lonely feelings and sought help though the internet and child psychology websites and professionals as too why their children suddenly started to dream about their parents neglecting them for weeks then eating them alive.

It wasn't until nearly a month later did he set out to look for Jynx. Pitch had gone over the boy's proposal in his mind more times than he could count and too say it wasn't tempting was an understatement. Too have EVERYONE, not just children, fear you was simply too good to pass up, but a glaring question still buzzed in the back of Pitch's skull.

"_What was in it for Jynx?"_

Jynx's plan certainly gave everything Pitch wanted, but what did the boy get out of it? Wearily Pitch set off to find the spirit and confront him about this little dilemma.

Despite what Pitch may or may not have thought locating Jynx was much easier than anticipated finding the boy the day before Thanksgiving in a place that could only be described as ironic.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Old, Tall, and Ugly in the graying flesh" Jynx said. Pitch chose to ignore the insult and instead dove straight into the questioning.

"What's in it for you?" He asked in a no nonsense tone. He didn't like the casino. Actually Pitch detested the entire city of Las Vegas. It was too bright. Too many lights, too many noises, and too many people. Since entering MGM Grand, he had at least fourteen people walk through him and was developing a rather painful migraine. Pitch only wanted to get what he was looking for and leave.

"What are you talking about" Jynx asked annoyed as he maneuvered through the casino floor. The spirit stopped at a blackjack table and watched as the dealer dealt out the cards. With interest Pitch leaned over Jynx's shoulder and watched. Each time a gambler said hit me, Jynx's eyes flashed and the next card pushed them way over twenty-one. Jynx moved on his eyes flashing at craps tables, slot machines, and roulette tables each time causing its partitions to lose more and more money. Pitch watched with amazement as the losers just kept betting more and more money.

"Hurry up I'm working" Jynx asked as he snatched a glass off a random poker table, chugged half of it, and dumped it over a rather unfortunate man with a five o'clock shadow, beer gut, and heavy bags under his eyes. The man briefly turned away from his video poker, half heartedly glanced around, before returning to his game.

It wasn't like Jynx wasn't glad The Nightmare King was here. As a matter of fact it thrilled him, it meant that Pitch had taken his bait and everything was going according to plan. Unfortunately for him, Pitch couldn't have picked a worse time to visit and go all Milhouse-level needy on him. Jynx still had twelve more casinos to visit, not to mention break the backs of various mothers around the globe, and to top it all off he still had a 200 million dollar lottery to rig.

"Your plan…what's in it for you" Pitch clarified. Jynx rolled his eyes at him.

"That's none of your damn business" Pitch looked down at the hellion and spoke very clearly as if talking to a child.

"Yes it is" Jynx huffed in annoyance.

"My God you're such a Milhouse, seriously give me some space. I don't bother you when you're out causing children to pee themselves" He said then under his breath "I bet you never bothered Jack Frost this much"

Pitch stopped dead in his tracks, but Jynx kept walking. Did he know about the deal he offered Jack? Pitch shook his head. No, he couldn't have, there was no at Antarctica when he and Jack had their…unfriendly encounter. In Pitch's opinion the whole thing could have been handled a little better on Jack's part, but that was in the past and Pitch wasn't one to dwell on the past.

Jynx looked back out from the corner of his eye seeing The Nightmare King stand here silently in what Jynx could only assume was thought. Jynx smirked, as he often does. He knew very well what had transpired between the Pitch and Jack. He actually watched the whole Pitch vs. The Guardian thing through and through, hidden from their view. Was it a little stalkerish? Yes, but Glee was a rerun and Jynx had nothing better to do.

Jynx looked over at a video poker machine and with a flash of his eyes; the machine instantly went to static. Behind him, Pitch placed a grey hand on his shoulder and spun him around with more force then necessary.

"I hate for this to get ugly, so just answer my question and I'll let you be on your merry little way." Pitch said in a light, yet passive aggressive tone. Jyns let out a slight groan. He was in the middle of putting the final touches on, his cleverly named, Operation 13 and really didn't have time, nor really want to deal with Old, Tall, and Ugly at the moment. Pitch didn't respond to the insult, so Jynx merely changed the subject.

"You think you scare me? Newsflash you don't."

"Well you should" Pitched hissed his face mere inches from the spirit's. Jynx let out an amused chuckle and met his eye.

"You don't get it do you?" Jynx breathed out. "I'm more powerful then you will ever be" Pitch let out a humorless laugh and stood at his full height.

"You? Don't be ridiculous. You think you have believers? I didn't even know who you were. What makes you think children do?"

"Look around you dude, every person here is hoping for good luck tonight. Luck that would help them make a shit ton of money without actually doing anything. All around people are rubbing wishing trolls, kissing horseshoes, wearing fucking lucky underwear for God sakes. They believe in good luck, which means they must believe in bad luck…me"

"Then why can't they see you" Pitch asked as a waitress walked right through Jynx.

"Because no one sees bad luck coming" Jynx stated simply.

Pitch took Jynx's words into consideration. Just because people didn't know the name Jynx thirteen doesn't mean they didn't believe him. Pitch should know that more than anyone…except maybe Jack Frost. But this just raised more questions. If Jynx was so powerful then why didn't he just take the Guardians on himself? Pitch rubbed his throbbing forehead. He knew very well that Jynx was no where near as powerful as he led on, but until the boy outlived his usefulness Pitch would let him believe he was superior to him.

"Just stop thinking about it. I can't take on the Man in the Moon myself. I need your help and you need mine." Jynx said. Pitch said nothing, just nodded.

"Good, so shut up and take this" He reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a dirty, wooden hand mirror. The handle was chipped and cracked while the mirror itself was dirty and smudged with dirt. The entire thing had literal clumps of dirt falling off it. Pitch raised an eyebrow. Jynx let out an annoying sigh. He had work to do!

"I'll see you soon, until then don't look for me." Jynx said. Pitch nodded and then grimaced as loud bells and the sounds of coins clicking together filled his ears. Pitch growled as he turned to look at the offending sound. A woman n was screaming as her slot machine read 777 as bills and coins spewed from the machine.

"Well that's lucky" Pitch muttered.

"Just shut up" Jynx commanded. Pitch turned to the spirit of bad luck and his eyes flashed. Instantly the entire casino floor was covered in darkness. Pitch screamed along with everyone else in the casino. The lights flickered back on and Pitch's jaw dropped to the floor.

All around the casino floor, gamblers of all sizes dove forward onto the floor trying to get a hold of some of the money that the slot machine regurgitated. Others were literally leaping over tables gathering chips in their hands shoving them down into their pockets or sacks they brought with them. Pitch inhaled deeply as he _felt_ the fear course through his body. Employees and gamblers alike were literally scared for their lives as thousands of greedy adults lunged for chips and money.

Pitch was so consumed with the fear that they felt, he didn't notice Jynx was gone, and in its place was a black cat with blue eyes. The Jynx-Cat looked at Pitch, standing there in the middle of all the chaos, gave a small nod, and leaped away with a cat like grace, just to give the gamblers a little extra scare. Jynx had long since mastered moving as a black cat seeing as how the mortals could see him in this form. Jynx really didn't know why, but he could only speculate it had something to do with the fact people believed black cat brought bad luck.

The Jynx-cat leaped and scurried across the casino floor, trying his best not to be trampled by gambling addicts, vacationers, and employees.

"_I probably should have thought this through"_ Jynx thought, as two men fell in front of him, handfuls of casino chips pouring from their hands. It's not like Jynx didn't think these things through, it's just that he got caught up in the moment. His mind kept replaying a line from a movie he once watched. _Megamind_, he recalled.

_The difference between a villain and a super villain is presentation._

Or something like that.

The Jynx-Cat bounded over the scuffling duo, darted between the legs of a few security guards, who tried in vain to control the scene, and was at the door without a scratch. The Jynx-Cat smiled a cheshire grin, he would enjoy the irony later, and his eyes flashed, causing the scene to go dark once more.

Satisfied Jynx once again took human form and stepped casually out of the MGM Grand and walked down the Las Vegas Strip. With a sigh he unzipped his messenger bag and peered inside. The innards of his bag were…smoky. Like graying shadows slowly circling each other for eternity. Jynx reached into the depth of the bag, his arm disappearing up to his shoulder, before pulling out an old watch. Civil War maybe. Jynx looked at the watch, briefly curious who could lose such a valuable antique, but the thought vanished just as soon as it came. Peering at the time he nodded, then realized the watch wasn't working.

"Seriously" Jynx moaned, tossing the watch carelessly to the side. He reached into the bag again and pulled out a pink flowery pen, jotted down a quick note to 'acquire' a digital watch or phone in the future, and threw the pen to the side as well.

Jynx made his way to the next casino, humming something that suspiciously sounded like Cher and skipping like he didn't have a care in the world.

/

It was two days after Thanksgiving and the town of Burgess was fast asleep, which coincidently Jack Frost loved. Don't get him wrong, he loved the kids, but working at night under the moonlight sky and stars, is when he had a chance to just unwind and do what he does best, make winter.

From atop the Bennett's roof he slowly surveyed the area. All around him was fresh gleaming piles of snow sparkling like his teeth; at least that's what Tooth said. The streets and sidewalks blended seamlessly together under the frozen white flakes. Car and house windows, trees, and even telephone poles were covered in complex frost designs the Jack had spent nearly two hours on, just to make sure they were perfect. Strategically hidden behind numerous trees were fresh packed snowballs. Jack intended tomorrows snowball fight to be…apocalyptic. Jack inhaled a deep breath of icy air that frozen his lungs. A light smile played on Jack's lips as his blue eyes drifted shut his mind already strategizing maneuvers to help him avoid Cupcakes fast balls.

Until something soft brushed up against his face. Jack muttered something incomprehensible even to him and swatted it away. Whatever it was didn't let up and began to nuzzle Jack's face again. The winter spirit groaned and sat up.

"What is it" He asked, looking to his right only to come face to face with a black cat. It was pure black with two bright blue eyes. The cat met his gaze before lifting its paw up and began licking it as if the feline was bored already. Jack looked left then right, before picking the cat up and placing its head on his lap.

"Hey there little guy. What are you doing up here" Jack asked scratching the cats head, which lead the creature to emit a soft purr of pleasure. Jack's fingers were permanently ice cold, but if the cat cared it gave no indication. The spirit gently stroked the cat's soft black ears as his eyes drifted upwards towards the moon.

It was just as big and just as bright as it was 300 years ago, when he first woke up in that frozen lake. It was nights like these Jack took his time to become nostalgic, remembering past pranks like icing the New York subway system, making it snow in Hawaii (now that was difficult), and the oh so iconic Blizzard of '68.

In Jack's defense he figured that if the kids love Easter Egg Hunts and they love snow days, then putting them together would have been even better. Of course Jack really didn't realize the extent of Bunny's rage at the subject. Rather than a good natured laugh about it, Jack experienced nothing but resentment and neglect from the Pooka.

The spirit sucked in his bottom lip and chewed it nervously. In his lap the cat mewed softly, and then let out an ugly hiss. Jack's head shot down, ready to swat off the feline if necessary. In front of the cat was a thin trail of golden sand. Jack looked at the trail confused. The Sandman had already visited Burgess and already had the children sleeping soundly. Ice Blue eyes wandered up the thin trail, just in time to see an old fashioned airplane fly by, made of glittering golden dream sand. Above Jack's head, was the aurora borealis. The green spectrum shimmered and dance with urgency.

"Sorry, I gotta go." Jack said lifting the cat off his lap and placed it on the snowy roof, picking up his staff in the process. "I'll see you later. Wind!" Instantly the cold winter winds blew in the aurora's direction, wrapping and securing Jack in its frostbitten embrace, before lifting him skywards and towards the North Pole.

The cat watched as the two Guardians disappeared from view. The cat's blue eyes blinked slowly as the feline was replaced with the spirit of bad luck, who was pretty pissed he missed out on a free ride to the Pole.

Jynx reached into his pocket and pulled out his new Android phone, checking the time and the date. Everything was going according to plan.

/

The four remaining Guardians arrived basically at the same time, all of them gathered in the Globe Room. Instantly all four of them were on high alert. North was nowhere to be seen, neither was a single yeti or elf. What was even more terrifying was that it was silent. Deathly silence in Santa's Workshop was defiantly caused for alarm. Jack's already white hands gripped his staff tighter, Bunny's paws were already enclosing his boomerangs, tooth was fluttering around nervously, but her hardened expression gave her an aura of someone who should not be pissed off. And Sandy? He was ready to conjure his whips when ready. The only sound that echoed in the Globe Room was the calming breaths the Guardians drew in, trying to calm themselves down.

"Hello…North" Tooth called out experimentally. Her voice echoed across the empty room and back to her without a response.

"North you around" Jack asked his eyes searching for anything….suspicious.

"No, just me" Pitch's voice slithered in their ears. Instantly all the Guardians turned around, weapon's raised. Pitch stood atop the Globe of Belief. His grey lips pulled back in a twisted smile. To the Guardians he looked the same as he did during their last encounter, but if they looked more closely they would notice a glint in his yellow eyes that wasn't present the last time they met. A glint eager for fresh fear.

Wasting no time, Jack launched a blast of ice at The Boogeyman. Pitch gave a sarcastic yawn as his nightmare sand blocked the attack. Jack ground his teeth together and launched himself into the air with a rather threatening war cry. Pitch's eyes grew as he melted into the shadows, disappearing from Jack's line of sight.

Pitch's laughter pierced the guardian's ears as he reappeared behind Bunny, who in turn through his boomerang at The Nightmare King. Once again Pitch melted into the shadows and was saved from the attack. Bunny growled.

"Come out 'ere and fight like a man" He called.

"And this is coming from the overgrown rabbit" Pitch questioned from in front of North's fireplace. Sandy's whip shot out at him and for the third time, was gone.

"This is so boring. Honestly I thought you might have learned a trick or two since we last met" Pitch purred before appearing in front of the control panel. "I know I did."

Jack rushed towards Pitch, but the Boogeyman snapped his fingers and instantly billions of tiny grains of nightmare sand encased the three original members of the Guardians and their master. Jack increased his speed, rivaling that of a bullet, but the dark sandy coffins fully incased them and exploding before Jack could reach them. No trace of any of the Guardians were left and to make matters worse, Jack had picked up so much speed, he rammed into the stony ground with enough force to kill a regular human. Thankfully the spirit wasn't human and escaped with only a mild headache. Jack's icy blue eyes blurred as he attempted to stand. He let out a groan and pressed is frozen hands to his forehead, trying to relieve some of the pain.

Soon his own pain was replaced with panic when he realized the Guardians were gone and he couldn't find his staff. His blue eyes found it lying not two feet away from his and the winter spirit scooped it up, ready to fly off in search of his teammates. However, a soft purr made him turn. Jack's head snapped back to look at the source. The blue eyed, black cat cocked his head quizzically to one side. It lowered its eyes and brought a midnight black paw to its mouth, liking clean, before turning its attention to Jack once again. Jack's grip on his staff instinctively tightened. The cat looked him up and down for a moment, before;

"Do you know who Nicki Minaj is, Jack?" The cat asked.

Jack's jaw dropped to the floor. In his 300 and some odd years, Jack has seen things that would have shocked every mortal man, woman, and child, yet he still somehow finds a talking cat asking him questions about a famous Trinidadian American rapper surprising. The winter spirit's mouth yo-yoed up and down trying to form some coherent thought at what he had just witnessed.

"What's wrong Jack…cat got your tongue" The cat said, then paused. Slowly the cat's black fur melted away as unhealthy corpse like white skin appeared in its place. The cat stood up on his hind legs, as its body grew and stretched into human form. Its front paws were replaced with pale hands, the fingers painted alternating colors of black and silver. The back legs became feet and the cat's head melded into a human boy's with two snake bite piercing, tri colored hair, and a glittery tattoo under his eye. A messenger bag was slung over his shoulder. The boy let out a small chuckle

"God I can't believe I just said that, can you say cliché?" The boy asked Jack, wh o didn't respond. Instead the grip on his staff tightened.

"Come on Jacky boy, don't be scared, it only makes Pitch stronger" He said as a coy smile danced on his lips.

"Are you working with Pitch" Jack demanded, his staff ready. The boy ignored his question.

"Name's Jynx Thirteen thanks for asking. And yes I know it sounds like a gamer tag, so shut up about it" He said slightly irrated at Jack's rudeness.

"Answer me" Jack shouted taking a step forward.

"Demanding aren't you" Jynx said. "Answer mine first and I'll answer yours. Do you know who Nicki Minaj is?" Jack didn't know the answer, but the name sounded slightly familiar though.

"Can't say I do" He said, before he could say another word, Jynx started talking.

"I wouldn't expect you too. See that's the problem with immortals. We're stuck in the past and always want to pretend like its back when 'life was simple' or some shit like that" Jynx said. "I mean, don't you think North would want to know what the kids are putting on the iPods he gives out, or what the kids spend their Tooth Fairy money on? Seriously you Guardians better get with the times. Watch a movie, get a Facebook, do something."

"Enough!" Jack shouted. "Answer me"

"Fair enough." Jynx said. "I am working with Pitch bu-"

Jynx didn't even finish his sentence, as Jack Frost shot a blast of ice at him. Jynx's instincts immediately kicked in and his eyes flashed. The icy blast drifted towards the right and missed the spirit completely, the blast hitting the wall behind him instead.

"Rude much?" Jynx said. Jack wasted no time sending a volley of icy blasts at the spirit. Jynx yawned slightly as his eyes flashed, sending the bursts in random directions. They hit everything from the fire place, to North's favorite chair, to the Globe of Belief, but never the boy.

Jack growled as he lunged towards the spirit. Jynx gasped as he dove left, trying to avoid the frost spirit. Jack leaped into the air, frosting over the floor beneath Jynx's feet, causing the spirit to slip and fall on his ass. Noticing the spirit was vulnerable, Jack shot a blast of ice in his direction. Jynx's eyes widened, but didn't flash. Instead he rolled across the icy floor, avoiding Jack's attack.

"Will you please stop shooting at me" Jynx asked, leaping to his feet. Naturally Jack ignored the request and did the same thing again. This time Jynx's eyes flashed at the blast hit the wall mere inches from his head.

"I said please" Jynx said. He looked up at the winter spirit and as the hellion geared up for another attack. Jynx's eyes flashed and Jack's staff slipped from his grasp and fell to the icy floor below him. The two boys looked at each other, blue on blue, and a beat passed. Then Jack shot down towards the ground in an effort to retrieve his staff. Jynx, however, didn't move. Once the staff was in Jack's hands he pointed the shepherds crook right at Jynx. He held up his hands in surrender, as Jack's eyes narrowed.

"Can I please, just say something without you trying to turn me into a fucking Popsicle?" Jynx asked.

Jack's icy blue eyes roamed across the other spirits face, searching for any sign of deceit. Finding none Jack took a risk and nodded once.

"Thank you, now as I was trying to say. I-" Jynx's words were once again cut off as the remaining four Guardians, plus two yeti's stormed into the room. In one of the yeti's arms, wrapped up in a bear hug, was Pitch himself. Standing on top of the yeti and running across the ground were the elves, shining bright flashlights on The Boogeyman, to insure there were no shadows for him to escape into.

"Fuck" Jynx cursed as he turned to face the oncoming Guardians. North's face was stone cold, no hint of the jolly old Santa Claus that everyone spoke of. Bunny and Sandy wore identical expressions of smugness as they cast side glances at Pitch. Tooth looked both fierce, but at the same time scared for Jack. Jynx sighed as he pu his hands down, allowing the other yeti to bear hug trap him.

"Jack are you alright" North asked the winter spirit.

"Yeah" Jack replied looking at the older Guardian. The confrontation between Jack and Jynx couldn't have been longer then thirty seconds, and it was fair from epic. Jack had more challenging snowball fights. North nodded once and turned to his two prisoners who had the nerve, no the audacity, to come into _HIS_ workshop and attack.

North eyes looked to Pitch, then to Jynx. North had no idea who this other spirit was, but he could only assume he was dangerous if he had aligned himself with Pitch.

"I told you we should have waited" Pitch spat at his partner. Jynx rolled his eyes.

"Don't pin this on me, you were the one who was quote 'strong enough to take on the Guardians all at once'" Jynx spat back. The duo glared at each other, before North spoke up looking directly at the pair. His voice was loud, and demanded the utmost respect and no bullshit from anyone.

"What are you doing here" He demanded, his voice hard as nails.

"And don't ya even think 'bout lyin' to us" Bunny said smirking as he rubbed his boomerang, looking at the Nightmare King. Jynx huffed.

"In all honesty we're here to scare the Man in the Moon enough in order to sky rocket Pitch's powers to their max, so he can overcome you Guardians and become ruler of the world." Jynx said flatly. The Guardians brows furrowed. They looked at the boy, trying to decide if he was telling the truth or not. Never in all their years has anyone ever straight out revealed their plan to them in such a manner.

"And I suppose getting captured was part of that plan" North asked his accent growing thicker.

"Yes" Jynx replied looking the Russian straight in the eyes.

"He's lyin" Bunny shouted. "No one would purposefully get captured"

"Unless this was all part of the plan" Jynx shot back. Tooth's brain went into over drive as she looked from Jynx, to Pitch, to Bunny, and finally to North.

"I don't believe you" Tooth said to him.

"How do you know not believing me isn't part of the plan. And right now everything is literally going according to plan and by not believing in me you are actually helping our plan" Jynx questioned. The elves looked back and forth trying to make some sense of what the spirit just said.

"He's tryin' to confuse us. Lil lyin' bugger" Bunny growled out.

"I am not dishonest, because a dishonest man you can trust…to be you know dishonest. It's the honest ones you have to be careful for because you honestly don't know what they're going to do next while a dishonest man will always do the dishonest thing."

"Now he's just paraphrasing Jack Sparrow" Jack exclaimed walking up to look Jynx in the eye. Despite Jynx's previous comment about not being 'in touch' he had seen a lot of families watching movies while frosting over the windows of their houses.

"There should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere" Jynx replied smiling. Whatever North was going to say was lost, because at that moment Sandy tugged on North's sleeve.

"What is it Sandy" North questioned. Sandy pointed towards the skylight as the moon rolled over it.

"Ah, Man in Moon. How you been. Good? No?" North asked. Naturally the moon didn't respond. Instead bright moonlight drifted in through the skylight illuminating the guardian seal on the floor, covered with Jack's ice.

"What the" Tooth breathed as the Guardian stone broke through the ice. The dark ocean blue gem shining like a million lights on a Christmas tree.

Jynx saw the stone and a feeling grew in his chest that had not been present for hundreds of years. Pitch's yellow eyes turned towards the spirit of bad luck and his brow furrowed, surprised at the spike of fear that the boy was experiencing. Slowly Pitch breathed in the fear and immediately began to decode it, trying to find the source of his fear.

"_No. NO!"_ Jynx thought. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not when Operation 13 was just beginning. He had to do something. He had to stop it now. Jynx gulped as the iron ball of fear grew. He was taking a risk. A huge one at best. He had one shot at this and he couldn't afford to fail. Not when he was already so close to what he wanted. His eyes drifted to Jack, whose eyes were glued to the Guardian stone and its growing light.

"Jack" Jynx said quietly. He was ignored.

"Jack" Nothing.

"Jacky" Not even an indication Jynx's voice reached him.

"Jack Fucking Frost" He roared. Instantly all five Guardians whirled around to silence the spirit. Jynx's eyes flashed and the yeti's grip loosened just enough for Jynx to yank his arms free and grab Jack's shoulder. The winter spirit was caught off guard and allowed himself to be pulled a few inches towards the new spirit, before apair of lips crashed into his.

Jynx's lips were hotter the fire compared to the icy coldness of Jack Frost's. The kiss was far from romantic. No tongue, no sucking, just a rough kiss that Jack resisted. It only lasted a second before Jack yanked himself free of Jynx's grip. The iron ball grew thicker as Jack's lips parted.

He had one shot.

One shot to prevent the inevitable.

"What the hell" The two of them shouted simultaneously. Jynx's heart stopped for a moment and then shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Jinx"

The spirit was immediately consumed with a dark purple light. It wasn't the majestic purple Pitch had witnessed when he had leapt into the mirror, but darker and more…sinister. The light enveloped the boy and the yeti subconsciously let go. The light shot up in the air, and then rocketed itself towards Jack at speeds that would rival fighter jets.

_One…two…three_

The Guardians barely had time to react as the light shot itself into Jack's torso. The youngest Guardian gasped in shock as he wrapped his arms around the entrance point.

_Four…five…six_

"Jack" Tooth screeched, as she flew towards him. Jack dry heaved as the light shot out his back towards the Guardian stone. Bunny reacted instantly, his boomerangs flying through the air towards the light. The wooden weapons passed right through the light as if were air itself.

_Seven…eight…nine_

The dark purple light rocketed into the Guardian stone. The dark ocean blue of the stone turned purple as the image above it was corrupted and fell into nothing.

_Ten…eleven…twelve_

The stone sent out thousands of dark purple sparks and in an instant, shot out a purple beam right towards the moon. Traveling via its own moonlight that still danced across the crystal.

_Thirteen!_

The purple gem spat out a purple light that turned back into Jynx. Every member of the Globe Room watched as the purple beam struck the moon dead center. The entire workshop rippled with the effect as the beam covered the moon's rocky surface. The workshop shook and rumbled sending all its inhabitants to the floor. The yetis screeched and the one who held Pitch loosened its grip just enough to allow The Nightmare King to slip into a shadow. Above them the Globe of Belief's light flickered on and off.

"You should feel honored. The last thing I jinxed was the _Titanic_." Jynx told the moon, before pulling out a compact from his back pocket and slid into the mirror, shattering it as he went.

**A/N: CHAPTER TWO IS DONE. SO I GOT NO REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER WHICH MADE ME VERY, VERY SAD. BUT A BIG THANKS TO ****dementewatschen**** FOR FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING AND TOO ****MelTheAngryVegan**** FOR JUST FOLLOWING. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO THE 57 PEOPLE WHO READ THIS ASWELL. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
